SpiderZilla
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: This is what happens when a spider finds its way into Tweek's room one day. And when Craig gets dragged in to help out. Oneshot of humor, no slash, no pairings, just friendship.


**This came to me while sitting in my room, laying on the bed. Then this giant spider thing came out of nowhere (probably from the freaking grudge) and scurried across my room like it was possessed. It went under my bed… I freaked out and got reminded of Tweek. So here you go!**

**

* * *

**Tweek let out a shriek of terror. Normally, this is a pretty average thing for the spazzy, twitchy boy. But this time, it was different. This time it was because this ginormous spider creature went under the door to his room and leisurely strolled across the room and under the bed he was currently inhabiting.

He wasn't sure what to do at this point. His first thought was to run screaming out of the room, downstairs, and out of his house. But then, he thought, what if there were more spider monsters downstairs waiting for him where this one came from? Maybe he shouldn't risk that…

"M-mom, d-d-dad!" Tweek shouted, frozen to the spot on his bed. There was no answer. His eyes widened considerably. What if the spiders downstairs already got to his parents and were just waiting for him to come downstairs for a snack? He gulped.

Now what?

Tweek glanced at the cell phone on his nightstand. He picked it up and held it in both hands. He could call 911, but they already hated him from the literal thousands of other times he called them.

His forest green eyes lit up suddenly as an idea came to mind. He dialed the number. Two hasty rings later, a nasally voice anwered the phone. "Hello?" the voice said.

"Argh! Craig!" Tweek shouted.

On the other end of the line, Craig sighed deeply. "Yes, Tweek? What now?"

"There's this…and…I… Ack! J-just, could you come over, please?"

There was a pause before Craig sighed again. Tweek could practically see him rolling his eyes. "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. See you there." He hung up, leaving Tweek in twitchy silence. All alone. In his room. With a man-eating spi—

"CRAIG!" Tweek suddenly jumped. Craig would have to go through the downstairs when he got there. The spiders would eat him alive and lay eggs in his stomach and he didn't want Craig to be a hollow spider shell thing! "What am I gonna do?" He bit his bottom lip, debating the odds.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Tweek carefully crawled over and looked out the window. Craig was standing at the doorstep, looking a little impatient. He rang the bell again. When Tweek didn't answer, he opened up the door and stepped inside. Tweek shrieked and, without hardly a second thought, burst through his bedroom door, ran downstairs, and tackled Craig.

"Craig! W-watch out for the spider monsters! They'll eat you and lay eggs in your eyeballs and make your brain all webby and stuff!" he shouted.

Craig blinked up at him, his expression unchanged. He had no idea what his spazzy best friend just splurged out. "Tweek, could you get off of me?" he asked.

Tweek looked around and realized they were still downstairs. He let out a small shriek and got off of Craig. He yanked the other boy up by the wrist and forced him up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Once inside, he allowed his overactive heart beat to slow down as he slumped to the floor.

Craig half-glared at him and sat on his bed. He was getting used to this by now, however; so this was nothing new. He sat back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Tweek stared fearfully at the darkness under his bed. Who knows what kind of creatures lurked under there. But now a giant spider-zilla creature had joined them.

"So what was so important you had to call me over here in the middle of Red Racer?" Craig asked. It seemed the only time he ever missed an episode of Red Racer was when Tweek called him because of some new paranoia he had. He swore this kid's paranoia was endless.

Tweek took in a deep breath. "I-I was sitting on m-my bed and this huge—ack!—spider came from downstairs and into my room and crawled under my bed! I don't know what to do because now I can't see it and it's probably waiting until I fall asleep to crawl into my stomach and lay eggs just like the other ones were going to do to you and I don't want you to be a hollow shell for spider babies! O-or me to be! Or, or, gah!"

Craig slowly sat up from the bed. It took a lot for him to not just walk out and leave the boy to his ramblings. He wasn't completely sure was Tweek was going on about—he wasn't even sure Tweek knew what he was saying—but he acknowledged there was a large spider somewhere in this room that had freaked the hell out of him.

He looked underneathe the bed carefully. Tweek watched him with wide eyes.

"B-be careful," he said.

Craig ignored him. He wasn't sure about moving his hand around under there just in case the spider was as big as Tweek said.

Suddenly, the spider shot out from underneath the bed at him. Craig yelped and fell back on his butt next to Tweek. The spider crawled up to them both, getting to about a couple inches, before stopping. It was like it was sizing up who it should eat first with its many hungry eyes.

Tweek was completely frozen, looking almost shell-shocked.

Craig himself felt nervous. The spider was indeed larger than he originally predicted. "Hand me that magazine over there," he whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder the spider would make a lunge at him.

Tweek nodded and moved a shaky hand towards the nightstand. The spider suddenly jumped and landed on his hand. It looked at him. Tweek stared back. The three were silent.

Until Tweek screamed and flailed his arm around. The spider flew through the air and landed right on top of Craig's head. Craig jumped and started hitting his head. The spider leapt onto the windowsill and stared at them both again.

"Where'd it go?" Craig yelled.

"I don't know!" Tweek exclaimed.

They both looked over at the same time. The spider crawled down from the windowsill and back under the bed. They looked at each other.

"I don't think we should…disagree with him anymore," Craig mumbled. His hat was somewhere on the ground and his hair was almost as messy as Tweek's.

Tweek gave a shaky nod. "Y-yeah." They were silent for a little longer before Tweek spoke again. "Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"C-could I stay the night at your house?"

* * *

**I still haven't seen that spider again…**


End file.
